coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7838 (6th April 2012)
Plot Clearly upset, Tommy tells Tyrone that he can't face going to Jeff's funeral. Eileen explains to Jason that now Lesley has moved into a care home she's asked Paul to live with them permanently. Jason's unimpressed. The police question Stella and Karl about the break-in. Tina awaits her turn. Karl promises Sunita that he's going to sort out his financial mess and asks her to lend him £300 to buy him a bit more time. Sunita agrees. Tracy makes some cruel remarks about Lesley to Paul and Eileen, suggesting the loony bin is the best place for her. Kirsty apologises to Tyrone for her behaviour and she leads him home for lunch. Owen buys Faye a giant Easter egg. He then offers to give Anna a rent break for a couple of months. Anna shuns his offer telling him that he can't buy her affection. Sunita lends Karl £300. Unable to stop himself, Karl heads into the bookies. Promising she'll go with him, Tina forces Tommy to attend Jeff's funeral. A bailiff enters the Rovers looking for Karl and demanding cash. Stella and Eva are shocked as they realise the scale of Karl's financial mess. Sunita phones Karl to try and warn him. Karl cuts the call but not before Sunita hears the racing commentary in the background. Eva borrows £265 from Nick to pay the bailiff. The bailiff is temporarily appeased but promises that he'll be back for his next instalment. Sally tells Carla that she'd like to buy Frank's share of Underworld. Carla's stunned but promises to think about it. As Stella and Eva unearth Karl's bank accounts and receipts, they take in the true extent of his debts. Stella breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Police Officer - Jackie Fielding *Bailiff - Mark Sheals Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Hallway (seen through front door entrance only) *9 Coronation Street - Hallway (seen through front door entrance only) *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sunita is stunned when she discovers Karl has not come clean to Stella; and Sally offers to buy Frank's share of the factory from Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,980,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes